Defending Humanity
by Village-Mystic
Summary: Ianto Jones and Dawn Summers reunite to fight a new version of the Master, but this time they have Jack Harkness, warrior and lover on their side. Post TW Season 2. Guest the Doctor  10  and Gwen Cooper. Longer synopsis inside.
1. Ch 1: Ianto Jones and the 10th Doctor

**Longer Synopsis: **

Ianto Jones has a double secret origin. He started as a Torchwood agent when he was 16 and only a few years later was compromised by the Master, who was exploring ways to not commit genocide in deference to his own feelings about the Doctor.

Dawn Summers got pinned between the Master's experiments and a love for Ianto.

The Doctor tried to "fix" Ianto and was only partially successful.

This story continues the "Not Just a Drifter" Series on a Teen-rated level and tries to also answer questions raised by TW Season 3. Why didn't the Doctor show up? TW Seasons 1 and 2 as you saw them.

_Author's note:_ Two elements of the Torchwood Series that never got resolved deeply that affected me were the angst for Ianto in the episode "Adam" early in season 2 and the fact that the Doctor didn't come and try to save Ianto or otherwise intervene in season 3. These tales try to fill in the blanks with a bit of a dark twist. The resolution for TW3 will be AU, if the story is told in this series. This chapter takes place after "The Stolen Earth".

* * *

June 25th 2009

Jack was one of the first companions the Doctor dropped off after the Earth was returned into position. He needed to coordinate some of the advanced resources in face of the alien activities involved. He left Rose with his semi-soul clone, and dammed up Donna's brain for lack of a better idea for the time being, and he returned to the damaged Torchwood hub. Unfinished business.

It had only been a few moments for Jack, and Jack, Ianto and Gwen looked up at the Doctor in the doorway of his TARDIS. All stern and growly.

"Come here," he commanded.

Jack didn't know quite what to make of it; he began to turn to the Doctor with a question at his lips to be interrupted in thought by his current lover and useful, brilliant Torchwood agent, Ianto Jones.

"I don't think that would be a good idea sir," the protest came even as Ianto took a step forward.

"I said come here, Mr. Jones." The focus of the oncoming storm rested solely on Ianto.

Jack was. He wasn't sure what he was, other than knowing that he didn't need the Doctor to do this for him. Jack put a hand on Ianto shoulder. "Ianto you don't…"

"Back the hell off Jack." Ianto removed Jack's hand and shoved him, not with enough force to be actually fighting him, but enough to show him that he meant it and reminding that there was a tragic reason for Ianto being so much stronger than he should have been.

The two stormy brunets stared each other down, Ianto slowly striding up to the TARDIS.

Gwen couldn't help but notice that somewhere in all of this there was sexual tension. At least she thought…

The Doctor grabbed the front of Ianto's shirt and jacket. "We need to talk!"

He pulled Ianto into the TARDIS. The door slammed closed behind them. The TARDIS began its groaning dematerialization, but then solidified again.

Ianto strode out, his body language still strong, but that hint of vulnerability in his eyes that both Jack and Gwen knew too well.

"It can't be helped. Not now." He turned to briefly meet Gwen's gaze and then locked on to Jack's.

"Will there ever be a time?" Jack asked.

"Soon, all things considered." Ianto's face scrunched up, trying not to tear. This was the vulnerability that he hardly ever allowed himself to show Jack. He really did care, but whatever was going on – be it connected to his time in the Master's thrall or not – it was too soon for Ianto to go into further detail. To tell Jack more.

Gwen wanted to ask, a gesture from Jack stopped her.

"Look," Jack said never leaving his embrace with Ianto, his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "If the Doctor trusts you to this, I will too."

"Don't ever trust me completely, Jack. Don't ever." Ianto warned softly.

"I know you," Jack said simply. For long moments no words were spoken. The TARDIS fully dematerialized, and the three defenders of earth went back to work.


	2. Ch 2: A Decision to Reunite

**Chapter 2 Notes:**

_Takes place after my AU to "The End of Time" in which a Gwen is turned into a version of the Master while the Hub is in lock-down and torments Ianto with a "recording" of Ianto's manipulated and controlled behavior during "The Year That Never Was." Jack has always known about it, but never told Ianto the details. Meanwhile, the Master had long-term plans for Dawn Summers, his second favorite (in one of the last chapters of "Master Humanity"), which is recapped here at a teen level as the plot also moves forward._

* * *

December 28th, 2009

On the one hand when Dawn Summers knew exactly where to find Ianto Jones. After all of those years that she was practically a recluse in her suites at Watcher Headquarters, raising Kevin, she was rightly suspicious that the Master had planted the information for her to find.

On the other hand, Kevin, who was her son with Ianto Jones, had just destroyed two of her best friends Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris.

She had no rational feelings, no emotional feelings only knowing that a combination of science and magic were at play, and that perhaps Ianto could help. He said he belonged to a secret organization, and he had stood up to Buffy. He had fallen in love with her on three occasions, even after having his memory tampered with each time to not remember more than their college friendship and mutual minion-ship to The Master.

Part of Dawn knew that even if she could feel again, she would never feel love. It was impossible. That part of her was broken. Her lost memories of all of her encounters with Ianto rushed back to her when the remnant of her son, the newly reforged Master made up of parts of Willow, Xander and Kevin kissed her on the lips, their blood mixing and seeping down her throat.

Kevin-as-the-Master looked a lot like the first Master she had known, but also a lot like an older version of Ianto with a Van Dyke. He had made some declaration about Willow's magic and his time-lord hearts and disappeared.

Dawn was still covered in blood, and did her best to make a quick change so as not to track blood where she was planning to go. She was in London and had to get to Cardiff.

_To Be Continued... work in progress..._


End file.
